


Can't Be Without Him

by RuddiestBubbles



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5957992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuddiestBubbles/pseuds/RuddiestBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, you really just can't be without someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Be Without Him

Two post-it notes, one address. K. Mac and Z. Mac. Maybe brothers, Vechs pondered as he looked out over the water as the ferry slowly floated across it. Guude had been rather strict about him leaving and getting to his destination on time, but he was always like that. He watched as the small island came into view. He briefly pondered why the sticky notes only ever had first initials, last name, address, and estimated time of death. He tried asking Guude, but he'd simply told him thats just how it is. 

He pulled himself out of his thoughts as he moved to get off of the little ferry that had brought him to the island. He glanced at the sticky note again, finding that the place really wasn't that far, a short walk really. He like to pretended these jobs didn't have an effect on him, that he lived up to his evil mastermind guise, but they did. Knowing someone is going to die and taking their soul takes a bit of your own away. Of course he was undead, but that didn't mean he didn't have a heart. 

Being a reaper sucked, but it did have its perks. But, those perks were so far and few between. He was best friends with Guude, who was also a reaper, and the main one in the area who gave out assignments on yellow sticky notes. He'd also meet his lover, Nebris, who's also a reaper. But, sometimes watching someone die was oh so painful. He'd cried over it, honestly, it hurt his heart. Each reap was like another crack to his already breaking heart. It was his destiny though, something he was always meant to do.

He pulled himself out of his jumbled, and rather sad, thoughts as he approached the house which matched the address on the sticky note. He knocked on the door, awaiting an answer. A middle age bald man with very distinct blue-green eyes answered. 

"Could I possibly use your phone? My car broke down." Vechs says kindly. 

"Sure, come on in." The man says kindly. 

Vechs was lead into a quant little house, where another man was cooking something, which smelled amazing. He had short brown hair and a jealousy inducing beard, and bright blue eyes. He looked kind, but hesitant, unlike the other man who looked more ambitious than shy. 

"Here's the phone." The man with blue-green eyes says. 

"Thanks." Vechs says, taking the phone and dialing in a number.

"Hello?" Came a questioning southern voice. 

"Hi, my car broke down, I need to get it towed." Vechs says, knowing Guude is overly confused. 

"Vechs?" 

"It's just a few houses down from 53215 Ceader Lane. I have an important job later, so if you could hurry, if appreciate it." 

"Just get the job done Vechs." 

"Alright, thank you very much." 

Vechs hangs up the phone, handing it back to blue-green. 

"They coming soon?" 

"In an hour or so." 

"I suppose you could stay here for a whole then, we were about to eat lunch." 

"I'd appreciate it."

"What is your name, if I may ask?" Blue-green says. 

"I'm Vechs, Vechs Davion."

"I'm Zisteau and that's Kurt." Blue-green says, gesturing to the other man. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Vechs says kindly. 

"Zisteau, could you help me please?" Kurt questions. 

"Of course cutie." Zisteau responds with a playful smile, causing Kurt to blush. 

Vechs watched as Zisteau approached Kurt, kissing him and tickling him, causing him to squirm. Kurt gave Zisteau a half hearted glare as he smiled brightly, a smile that reached his blue eyes. Vechs was in awe of how cute they were together. Probably the cutest couple he'd ever seen in his life, and his after life. It made sadness pang in his heart. These two men were in his fate. Of course he could change that fate, but that would mean consequences, and he'd seen them before, and they were horrifying.

"I need to go visit the restroom real quick." Zisteau says, pulling Vechs out of his thoughts.

"Alright, love ya." Kurt says in reply, kissing Zisteau briefly. 

"Love ya too cutie." Zisteau says as he heads from the room. 

"How long have you two been together?" Vechs questions. 

"Thirty years." 

"Wow, that's impressive." 

"Ah, but with love, no amount of time is long enough." Kurt says insightfully.

"That is very true." 

"Indeed it is." 

"How did you and Zisteau meet?" 

Kurt glances up at Vechs, a smile tugging at his lips. "We met in high school. My best friend had forced me to go to a party and a game of truth or dare gone too far had us kissing and feeling each other up in a closet." He blushes, a look of awe in his blue eyes as he recalls a wonderful moment in his life. 

That made all this so much worse. He didn't want to real this poor couples souls, but he knew he had to. It was his job. He hated it so much. It was horrible, taking people's soul and watching them die. Some slowly and painfully, some quick and painless. He just hoped to god, if there was one, that it was quick.

"Anyway, tell me about yourself." Kurt says, catching the others attention again. 

"Grew up a few hours from here. I'm here on a business trip." 

"Anyone special in your life?" 

"Nebris, my boyfriend." 

Kurt smiled, a knowing look on his face. "How long have you been together?" 

"Almost a year." 

"That's wonderful." 

Kurt moves away from the stove, but slips on a puddle of water, or what was assumed to be water, and falls with a startled yelp. His head hit the countertop with a loud thud and his body falls limp to the ground, unmoving, not breathing. Vechs backs up, a hand flying to cover his mouth. Of course he knew it was going to happen, but it was still just as painful watching it happen. 

"What happened?" Cane a voice from beside him. 

Vechs glanced to Kurt's soul, which stood beside him. "Your dead." He says simply, sadly. 

"I-I'm dead?" 

"Yes." 

"What the hell happened?!?" Zisteau yells, running over to Kurt's lifeless body. 

"He slipped and fell...." Vechs says sadly. 

"What the fuck did you do to him?!?" 

"It wasn't me, I swear!" 

"He-he can't be dead." Zisteau says, sinking to the ground, tears rushing down his cheeks. 

"I'm sorry Zisteau, but he is." Vechs says sadly.

"How...?" 

"Zisteau! It's ok, I'm right here." Kurt says, walking towards his partner. 

"He can't hear or see you Kurt." Vechs says, addressing Kurt's soul. 

Zisteau reaches in a drawer, grabbing a knife. 

"Don't let him do it!" Kurt begs. 

"Zisteau, please listen to me. Don't do this." Vechs says, trying to reason with the upset man who'd had his heart ripped out and shattered to a million pieces. 

"I've spent my life with this man, and he's dead. I don't want to live without him. I can't." 

"I know, but he wants you to live." 

"I'm not going to bed alone tonight, and I'm not waking up in that bed alone tomorrow. I loved that man, I still love him, and nothing will stop me from being with him." Zisteau says, desperation in his voice. 

"Have him take the pills in the medicine cabinet. The ones on the right." Kurt says sadly, his eyes glistening with tears. 

"What?" Vechs questions. 

"Have him take the pills, it'll be less messy and more peaceful."

"Kurt says to take the pills in the medicine cabinet, the ones on the right." 

"Why?" 

"It'll be more peaceful."

Zisteau nods sadly, walking shakily away. Vechs waits for Zisteau's soul to join himself and Kurt. He saw Kurt and Zisteau share a tight, sad hug. Then they walked out of the house, there arms around the other, and they head into the mysterious blue light, that Vechs never knew what is was. He just stood there, numb, feeling another crack forming in his already broken heart. Eventually he made his out of the house and back towards the ferry, the one that would take him home, back to his own lover. But, one thought crossed his mind as he watched the water ripple around the boat. _How many more cracks could my heart bare before it was all too much?_


End file.
